


His Old Family

by BBSMonster



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBSMonster/pseuds/BBSMonster
Summary: It's vacation time and the boys go to a Hawaiian Resort!! It's all fun and games until there is a falling out in the group and truths are revealed.Evan and his friends are ordinary group of friends living in California. They met in college and quickly became gaming buddies, but as the years went on the once simple gaming buddies became something much more, a crew..a familyCould an innocent vacation mixes with some good intentions and one last minute event make this extremely close group of friends realize that one of them isn't who he seems to be?Events, secrets and a past, that was pushed away, makes him a completely different person. Someone who was seen as an innocent, happy and soft hearted spirit was actually a dangerous and isolated man who had the type of skills and state of mind to be able to lead an entire army on his own.~~~~~~~~





	1. Ch 1. His Family

I remember the scene like it only happened yesterday.   
Standing there with my luggage, waiting in front of my gate to America, to California. To my new home, to my new Family.

Although they were only my college friends at first, over the years, they became my family, my home away from home. 

The guys had finally convinced me to move to California to be with all of them since they were pretty much there. I wouldn't ever admit it but what really sold the whole moving across the world was the fact that Lui kept pushing the fact that his home was too empty and 'needed' a roommate.

(Warning slight POV change same person now you not I)

You chuckle at the memory of Lui in the Skype call 'hinting' that he was alone and had an extra, empty room until the point of him basically yelling that you should move in with him.   
That was months ago and here you are, finally making this dream come true.

"Aye, you're gonna call n' visit, right David?" A beautiful feminine Irish accent knocks you straight out of your thoughts.

You look down to this voices owner, an enchanting young blonde woman that's latched herself to your arm. Looking into her big soft meadow green eyes, you give a warm smile and kiss the top of her head. Intertwining your hands together, you turn your head to glance at the rest of your 'family'. They all gave similar expressions of sad smiles and support.

You flash a smile at them to and open your mouth to speak but only to be interrupted by the airport intercom.

"~Passengers to California National Airport please move onto Gate 8 on the B wing, Gate 8 on the B Wing~"

You sigh "of course I will and hey.. ye guys tell me everything I miss, alright?" They all nod and you let go of the sniffling blonde. You gently cup her face and kiss her head once again "I tell ye when I land.." you say softly.   
You release her and whipped away her tears then took a step back. Giving a final nod, you grabbed your luggage and raise the wave of people boarding the plane.

You stop and looked back a final time. They stood there, consoling another while waving a final, for now, farewell. You flash a grin and waved back.   
Suddenly you're on the plane to a new home, a new family.

~Years Later~

Giddy voices filled up the apartment, each on either grabbing a beer or couple slices of pizza, turning on game consoles or PCs (laptops in this case), arguing on what game mode to even play, or just them announcing that they are finally off of their bullshit job and have arrived at Evan's sweet pad.

Eight full grown men laced the apartment acting like they were a bunch of sugar rushed twelve year olds.   
Marcel (BasicallyIDoWrk) flung the door open, shouting 'the fun has arrived ' while undoing his tie that he was forced to wear at his office temp job. Evan(Vanoss) and Johnathan(H20 Delirious) joked around while handing out beers to all of their friends. Lui (Lui Caliber) and Tyler(I Am Wildcat) were arguing about what game mode to play while David ( Daithi De Nogla) was eating pizza, trying to insist on playing on a completely different game. Craig(MiniLadd) was multitasking, he was setting up laptops while yelling at David to close his mouth while he ate. Brock(Moo Snuckle), who was once helping Craig set up computers for a friendly session of GTA V, was texting Brain(Terrorizer), who was absent from the meet up due to a wedding he had to attend to in Ireland.

Once everyone was sat down and beered, the really party started. A nine man game of GTA. The guys even set up an extra mini laptop for Brian's Skype call so they could hear and see him, well mostly his over the top reactions that everyone enjoyed so dearly.

After nearly four hours of fun filled gaming, pizza and beer, Evan paused the session.

Evan was the only one stop and start session with the least amount of groans and bitching from the guys. It was because he was seen as the leader of the entire crew. It also helped that the fact he ever did stop a session was because he had either an important update or good news for them group of friends.

"Alright guys," Evan announced as he clapped and rubbed his hands together excitedly "who is ready for our two week guy island vacation?" His grin and cocky attitude only increased when he received 'hell yeahs' and stupid grins with eyebrow wiggles.

The entire crew decided that they would save up on all vacation and even sick days for a two week and weekend vacation on a small tourist island. Hell it wasn't Hawaii popular but it was still a happening spot for a vacation. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hope you enjoy the story! Please tell what you think!   
•Updates will be a little off and the story at first will be a little slow but that's only because I have a hard time starting stories.   
•Give it a few chapters, promise by the 3rd or 4th chapter, I'll know what I'm doing ;)   
•Im also writing this on my phone so that format might be a little awkward   
•Im not the best editor, so sorry for grammar and misspellings! Trying my best, over here!

Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	2. The Airport

The airport was hectic. The people were hectic. The plane ride was the only slightly relaxing thing about the trip so far. At least he had Marcel sitting right beside him. David couldn't lie, he was really nervous a out the whole trip. The plane was going to land in any minute, David tapped on his arm rest and looked past Marcel to the window. He could see the island already and it was coming up quickly.

"Dude, calm down. It will be fine." Marcel said as he shut off his phone. David just sighed and nodded as he leaned back into the seat. The flight will be over and they will meet their friends and head to the resort. 

The plane landed with ease and the passengers were coming out of the gate. There were groups of people everywhere, getting luggage, going to their gates, on and off planes. David couldn't help but look at everyone as the walked passed him. Marcel on the other hand, had his face in his phone trying to multitask between telling his girlfriend he made it and tracking down the rest of the guys.

"Okay, Brock said that he, Lui, Jon, and Evan are at the food court and Tyler and Craig's plane landed just five minutes ago and they are also on their way to the food court." Marcel said looking up from his phone. David nodded and the two walked over to the luggage belt to pick their things up then head to the rest of the crew.

~At the food court~

"Geez, took you two long enough" Tyler remarked while he snarfed down his pack of airplane peanuts as Nogla and Marcel made their way to the rest of the group. "Well we couldn't help the slow ass conveyor belt with everyone and their grandma's waiting in front of us!" Marcel sassed back at Tyler. Tyler began to bitch back but he choked on super salty peanut dust from his snack, causing all the guys to laugh at big bad Tyler's misfortune. 

"Alriiiiight! No more bickering!" Evan said as he stood up from his seat by Jonathan "So that's everyone right? No one died?" Evan chuckled at his dad joke as he counted his crew just to make sure. Everyone stood up and made sure that they had all of their things. The boys where all together and ready for the resort.


	3. The Resort

The resort was ridiculously huge, like a tropical white house with flowers and palm tree everywhere. The resort was even on the beach! All the boys were quite shocked. 

"Damn Evan! This is the place your parents recommended?" Tyler said as he got out of the passenger side of the van. "It's really nice!" Lui commented as he got out of the way back. The rest of the guy agreed as they got out of the van. They all grabbed their bags and headed inside of the resort.

While Evan headed to the front desk, the guys stood around admiring the lobby. It was utter class yet tropical, there were columns and marble but there were also flowers and big large windows so the ocean was viewable. 

"there has to be a catch" Tyler grumbled as he looked around. Things were just too perfect for his tastes. Craig groaned, "Ugh you always have be a grump pig". "Yeah, Tyler", Brock smiled, placing a hand on his distressed friend's shoulder. Tyler just sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Fiiiiine.."

"Alright! Got the room key cards!" Evan smiled as he showed the cards off, making his way back to his friends. The guys looked at the room cards with confusing, there were only four cards.

"umm Evan?" Jonathan looked down from the cards, to Evan's beaming face, back to the cards. "There aren't enough for all of us to have a room.." Evan looked from his friends to down to the keys "oh yeah! We are all sharing rooms!"

"WHAAAAAAT??" 

 

"I knew there was a catch!" Tyler bitched as he folded his arms. "Evan!! How could ye not tell us that" David huffed. "yeah!" While the guys were arguing with Evan, Lui looked our and saw some hula girls giving out leis. A plan hatched in his devious mind. Of course being the smallest and everyone being occupied, he easily slipped away from the group to the girls.

"Evan, that's really important for us to know." scolded Brock, the mom of the group. Jonathan coughed, "s-so uhh who are we gonna bunk with?" he said in a low voice. The guys all looked around, not really sure what to say.

"I have an idea!" Lui said proudly as he made is way back to the group with an assortment of colored leis. "Lui? Where ye get off to?" David said a little shocked that his best friend managed to slip away so easily. "Never mind that! I have the solution to our rooming problem!" Lui said as he shook the leis. He started to put them around the boys necks. "There! Now that's done! This is how we know who is with who!"

The boys looked down at the flowers around their necks then back at each other. "There is two of every color! Soooo whoever has the same color shares a room!" Lui beamed, proud at his solution and his plan. 

It was Evan and Jon with purple, Craig and Tyler with pink, Marcel and David with blue, and Brock and Lui with yellow. 

"Alright!" Evan shouted "Let's get our bags in our room then head back here for the Hawaiian luau!" He said as he grabbed his bags and Jonathan's hand. It was faint but Delirious sure did have a blush on his face. 

The guys laughed a Jon's suffering and Evan's enthusiasm and grabbed their things to head up to their rooms. 

While he did chuckle at all the antics, David was somewhat hurt. Why on Earth did Lui pick Brock and not him to room with? They lived together and were supossed to be best friends. Did he do something wrong, he didn't think so.. they haven't fought or anything. It was a mystery to him.


End file.
